


Teacher's Pest

by cryscendo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/pseuds/cryscendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've recently discovered how cute the debate instructor down the hall is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Cronus Ampora, introduce these little tikes to the wonders of magic == >**

Okay, so it isn’t really magic. That kind of thing doesn’t exist, much to your childhood self’s dismay. But hey, there’s no harm in showing young kids what could be seen as something magical even if in reality, it’s all explained through different scientific procedures. Really, who needs those details?

You suppose that science teachers like you that want to keep their jobs need them. But what’s the fun in that? You do have to follow lesson plans to a point, admittedly, but you try not to get too stuck to the schedule. You love teaching kids and they seem to enjoy having you as a teacher. So maybe you don’t run your class like most teachers do, the kids don’t seem too bothered by it. If fact, if anything, they enjoy your class more than most. They always comment about how you’re their favourite teacher and if that doesn’t just boost your spirits to the highest they can go.

God, you have an unnatural love for this job.

There’s a few other perks to it as well. Like the cute debate teacher that works just a little ways down the hallway. He most certainly has not gone unnoticed by you, though he probably wishes he had. It seems like he hasn’t gone unnoticed by your students either, or at least the fact that he takes up a good majority of your attention. You would often get questions from your students such as “Do you love Mr. Vantas?” and “Are you and Mr. Vantas gonna get married?”. They’re innocent enough questions, especially seeing as most of them aren’t even eight years of age yet. Still, excluding that fact, it was strange to think about. Did you love Mr. Vantas? This was a question you would often ask yourself. The realistic answer being probably not, but that does not change the fact that the dark-haired debate teacher was leaving the category of ‘cute’, nearing ‘unbelievably adorable’.

Though, you don’t exactly fall under the exact idea of being downright smitten for the Vantas, you do have to admit at least to yourself that you have begun developing one of those cliché schoolgirl crushes that you keep hearing about from the upper grade students who always manage to have some sort of relationship crisis dealing with a boy. The kind where they don’t think the boy likes them back, yet they still continue to stick around with him in the chance that maybe he’ll actually just ask them out on a date or something. Seems like a pretty unrealistic dream if you were being honest with yourself.

Well, maybe not completely unrealistic.

**Kankri Vantas, dismiss your class. == >**

It’s about damn time. Despite the exceeding intelligence level of your students, their maturity level hasn’t quite reached its peak. You’ve begun catching onto what they’re saying, the rumours and gossip they’ve been spreading. It amazes you in a way, the fact that they manage to spread things so quickly, be it the truth or not. You’ve seen it done before, with a few close friends of yours, such as Latula and Porrim, but never to this extreme. It was actually quite a surprise.

Unfortunately for you, you have fallen victim to the rumours and remarks. The behaviour of your own students prove it to be true. The tales they tell typically have to do with you and a particular self-absorbed elementary school science teacher. However, though your opinion of him is not the highest it could be, you refuse to let those opinions drizzle onto your exterior. He is after all, one of your colleagues. One of your colleagues that apparently deem it appropriate to stop by your classroom during your lunch break almost everyday of the school week.

At first, the rumours were easily dismissed by you. A few words here and there hardly affected you in the slightest. It wasn’t until you began to find notes on your desk or on the whiteboard asking things such as “When are you and Mr. Ampora gonna start banging?” Not only was that considered inappropriate but also highly private and disrespectful toward you as a teacher. A few be it empty threats of two thousand word essays seemed to stop the flow of messages heading your way. Ah yes, the power of having authority.

Eventually, the unpleasant messages and innuendoes have stilled, though you have to admit, the violet and red packaged condoms left on your desk were quite the interesting change of pace.

What are you thinking? You shouldn’t be giving your students any sort of praise for their behaviour. Even less so when you discovered that they’re placing bets as to when you and your colleague would finally get together. You’ve heard bids ranging from twenty to one hundred and thirty dollars. Honestly, you’re confident enough with yourself to bet double that amount. But a part of a teacher’s supposed image is to remain feignedly oblivious, no matter the circumstance. Can’t have your students think that you’re smarter than them, can you?

Though they did put away the messages for a short amount time, they started to find ways to cheat the systems. They’re clever when they’re determined, you’ll give them that at the very least. You wish they were this motivated when it comes to their homework, but you suppose you can’t have everything you want. Otherwise, your debate team would get above second place in competitions for once. Not saying that second place is shameful, but when you lose to the same school every single year, it grows mentally straining.

But nevertheless, that’s not what this little dip into your personal life is about. But moreso about the fact that a certain Ampora is once again making his way into your classroom uninvited. You doubt the ‘grading papers’ excuse will work for the fourth time in a row.

Well, this ‘ought to be quite the conversation.

**Cronus Ampora, greet the cute debate teacher for lunch == >**

Whoops, you mean debate _instructor_. He’s corrected you more than enough times on the topic. One day, you’ll remember. You think it’s a bit of a prestigious title for someone who teaches high school students, but hey, you aren’t about to be the one to call him out for it. In fact, you doubt anyone is willing to tread on that territory in the fear of not making it out alive.

You make the effort of getting his attention to quickly discover that he’s ignoring you. Again. And yet he calls you out for mannerisms. Geez, what a total hypocrite. But you suppose that can be forgiven for the most part. Besides, he’s always been this way as far as you’re concerned.

You really should consider striking up a conversation seeing as he’s clearly not going to. Wonderful. You suck in a breath, saying the first thing that falls from your lips, though it was short-lived. “So, Kankri, I--”

“Mr. Ampora, if this is simply another one of your feeble attempts at flirting with me during our shared plan periods, I suggest just saving it for when it’ll actually end successfully. Now, if you’d be so kind as to leave my presence, I have reports to grade.” Ouch. That actually kind of stung a bit. Not to mention, he still doesn’t seem keen on the first name basis thing as of yet. No worries, Cronus, shake it off.

“See, I just wanted to know if you had anythin’ planned for lunch today? Y’know, because I was thinkin’ you and I could do somethin’ if you were alright with that?’ You were halfway expecting Kankri to snap his pen down on his desk and glare at you like he usually does. This time, however, the only sound his red ink pen was making was a light, quizzical taps on top of the stack of papers he was grading. He was silent for a few moments, seeming to consider your offer. God, you hope that’s what he was doing. Nothing would grant you greater pleasure.

After what seemed like eternity of rhythmic pen tapping, the Vantas stood and met with your gaze. He appeared to had been struggling with the correct words to use, which was a shock coming from him. “I should have these papers all graded by my plan period tomorrow. Meet me in my classroom by that point, and I will see it that we’ll make lunch plans.”

At that moment, you couldn’t tell if that girlish squealing was you or one of the few teenagers spying outside of the doorway. Not until you hear a young male’s voice saying something along the lines of “You owe me fifty bucks”, do you realize that you are not dreaming, nor hallucinating.

You have a date with the cute debate instructor.

You have a date with Kankri Vantas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend, Taylor. Happy birthday, dear! 

**Cronus Ampora, get ready for the thing you can call a date == > **

So, maybe a date isn’t quite the right word. You two are going out for lunch for about an hour, which isn’t really much. But it’s enough for you to be overly paranoid about your appearance. Which shouldn’t even really be a problem because you are always looking good. And you really shouldn’t be wasting time this early in the morning if you have about four hours between now and then.

But then you realize who exactly you’re going out with. The one person that you had nearly deemed as pointless to get that close to and you manage to already be getting closer to him than most people. That in itself should be considered quite the accomplishment, at least in your mind. You only know of maybe two people that you’ve seen him interact with for more than a few moments, both of which you knew weren’t entirely big fans of you. But hey, can’t let something like that get to you now can you? You’re smooth, Cronus Ampora, you got this.

The day seemed to either drag by or go way too fast, whichever you couldn’t really decide. All you know is by the time lunch had rolled around, you were by no means as ready as you had initially thought you were. Come on, Cronus, you should not be this worried. He is one guy. Granted, he’s one guy that you’ve had your eye on for quite some time. For almost two years actually, but really, who’s even counting? Certainly not you. Not to mention, this is also the same guy that has an incredibly high standard. Well, at least that’s what he seems like to you that he’d have a high standard. Maybe that’s just because he always dresses like he’s going in for a job interview and he only grades in red pen. Really though, you can’t fathom why teachers do that. It’s such a harsh colour to grade in your opinion. That’s part of the reason why you grade with purple. It’s so much more pleasing to look at.

Alright, you’re beginning to get off topic here. The date is what you’re here for. Upon entering the debate instructor’s classroom, you immediately notice that he is having a conversation with a student, one you can only assume to be one of his own. This student in particular look like a younger, more agitated version of Kankri. Either that or you’re actually going crazy with your paranoia.

You didn’t want to take the time to find out how long Kankri could talk with this young man, taking the opportunity to clear your throat and causing the both of them to steer their attention towards you. You could visibly see Kankri straighten up in acknowledgement. You have to admit, him regarding your presence made you feel like someone surely special.

“Oh, hello Cronus. My apologies, I was just consulting with my brother here about a few things. We can leave in just a moment,” he spoke to you in utmost politeness. Not to mention he referred to you as ‘Cronus’ and not ‘Mr. Ampora’ or even bothering to tack on your last name as well. You must be on a roll today. This is a good sign, you’d say. You just hope you don’t end up fucking this up in the hour you two will be alone together.

You can’t help but feel the younger of the two watching you as Kankri speaks. It wasn’t as if it was a glare of detest but it seemed like he was trying to figure something out. Your attention was drawn back to Kankri when he stood, a stack of papers in his arms. He mentioned something about putting them in the back room, but you weren’t really paying him any mind. As he walked away, your attention falling back onto the student that you had just recently discovered to be Kankri’s brother.

It takes you by surprise when he speaks, partly because you hadn’t yet hear him do that. What he has to say isn’t exactly charming either, you’d say.

“So you’re the guy taking Kankri out on a date or whatever? I hope you aren’t as much of a white boy with a shitty personality as he is,” the teen says almost too casually. You weren’t exactly sure how to respond to that. The kid sure did have a mouth on him, though. Kind of makes you wonder how in the world he and Kankri are even remotely related. Unless he actually acts more like this when he’s not teaching, in which case, you really don’t know much about the elder Vantas.

When Kankri enters back into the room, the teen looked away from you rather nonchalantly as if nothing was even said. You’re surprised on how good he is at the act. You wonder how much he gets away with, seeing as Kankri had seemed to have taking no notice. Either that or he chose to ignore it which is also highly possible. You don’t know how their family works, seeing as yours revolved around a bitchy step-sister and an even bitchier stepmom. Really, you’re own brother was the only one you could tolerate most of the time. That’s part of the reason you don’t visit often.

“Are you ready, Cronus?” It was Kankri’s voice that shook you from your slight daydream. It was just then that all your nerves had returned to you. God, he’s cute, especially when he doesn’t look overly pissed at you like he usually does. Maybe that was just in his personality and hopefully not anything personal.

“Uh, yeah Kankri, whenever you are, chief.” You hate how you voice breaks like a damn egg and though Kankri made no act of noticing, you’re sure that he did. And also, when was the last time you’ve referred to someone as ‘chief’? Probably not since the last time you’ve seen your brother, which you can’t exactly recall at the moment. Your brain seems like it’s turning into mush and Kankri looks as cool and collected as ever. Lucky him.

God, this will be a long lunch.

**Kankri Vantas, lock up your classroom == > **

You have no need to. Karkat, your brother, will take of that. He does most things regarding school for you anyway, as far as running errands for you. He was also a student aide for you because he insisted that he’d never dream of being in debate. Though, you can’t see why not, he would do an excellent job at it. He can hold his own in a discussion better than most of your students. It’s probably because you’re the teacher, honestly.

When you and Cronus finally leave the classroom, you can immediately tell that something is off. He is being unusually quiet, and you can only assume it’s because of their date. Either that or Karkat said something to him. Maybe a bit of both, which is the most likely answer. You’ll have to speak with Karkat later about it.

Once the two of you are in his car and on the road, you feel that it would only be appropriate to start up some sort of conversation, if it weren’t for the fact that Cronus ended up beating you to it, surprisingly enough.

“I uh, I didn’t know you had a brother. Never really seen the kid around.” The way he spoke seemed too strained for the science teacher. It was somewhat amusing to say the least.

“I can only assume there’s quite a bit you don’t know about me, Cronus, and vice versa. That is the point of a date, is it not? To learn a bit more than you previously knew about the opposite party?” As you spoke, you watched the man’s expressions for any sort of acknowledgement. When his features visibly relaxed, you could tell you had said something correct.

You weren’t sure how Cronus thought this date would go, but a part of you actually had fairly hopeful spirits about the whole ordeal. It could go awfully, in which case it won’t be because of you, but you’d rather not have that mindset going into it.

Needless to say, you have your fingers crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this is a bit of a filler chapter. The date will definitely be next chapter, I just wanted to get some of their family life in the mix for some reason or another.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to only be one chapter. I may continue this, I may not. It depends on how popular this becomes, so please let me know your opinions!


End file.
